I Wish
by JGL's Future Husband
Summary: Set after "Gone": When Andrew wishes for Warren to like him and it comes true, he soon realizes the repercussions of such a wish. Crappy summary, just read and review. Slash Andrew/Warren.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N**_: This story was up for a while, but then I took it down due to some alterations that needed to be done. The fic was created back in April, after I finished watching "_Buffy_" and decided to write an Andrew/Warren story.

* * *

"God, do you _ever_ shut up?" Warren demanded, rounding on me.

"I-I-I j-just wanted t-to h-help," I stammered, clutching the book I was reciting from. Warren snatched the book from me and pulled back to strike when Jonathan grabbed his arm.

"Guys, stop! Is there a single day we can get through without ending up in a fight?" he asked. "Andrew, seriously, Warren is the leader of the Trio for a reason." I looked at the floor as I walked away. "Warren, man, you gotta stop treating him like he's not a part of the group. You know how sensitive he is."

"Then maybe he shouldn't be one of us if he's going to keep being such a bitch about things," Warren snapped, turning back to his chemistry.

Meanwhile, in my own little corner of the basement, I was trying to keep my sobs to myself. I just wanted to help was all, and I liked Warren and wanted nothing more than to please him. I picked up the three little figurines I had made of the three of us and stared meaningfully at the one I had carefully made to resemble Warren.

"Hey, buddy, how you holding up?" Jonathan asked from behind me. I flinched and turned to look at him.

"I'm f-fine," I replied. He bent down next to me and put an arm on my shoulder.

"Warren, he's just freaking out 'cause Buffy knows who we are now. Although that was the plan, but you know him, just he's a little on edge," he explained.

"Jonathan, if I told you something, can you promise not to tell Warren?" I whispered, biting my lip.

"Yeah, sure, although if it's a plan to kill him…" Jonathan looked a little apprehensive. I shook my head.

"No, nothing resembling that; it's just…and I know he'd never look at me the same, but I really like him," I said before Jonathan cut me off.

"Wait, so all of those times all of us thought you were gay, it's true?" He then grabbed a small pad off one of the boxes we haven't unpacked. "Let's see. The top three implications that Andrew is gay: your seeming infatuation for Elijah Wood in _Lord of the Rings_, the fact that I found that shirtless picture of the youngest Hanson brother under your pillow, and this last one, no offense, dude, but your effeminate mannerisms."

"You know, offense taken," I sniffed, crossing my arms and slumping against the wall. Jonathan sighed and stood up.

"Well, if you want to talk, then come find me," he shrugged. I picked up the Warren figurine after Jonathan had left, walked upstairs, and took a good, long look at it.

"I wish…I wish he would like me," I whispered.

"Aw, guy getting you down? Wait, you're not a girl and that's not redemption," a female voice said. I looked up to see a tall blonde woman standing in front of me. "What am I doing here?"

I looked at the girl from bottom to top. "Who are you?"

"I'm a vengeance demon, but you don't need vengeance, so I should be going," she said.

"Wait, can you make people fall in love?" I asked hopefully. She sighed and sat down next to me.

"No, but if ever you need retribution, that's what I'm here for," she said. "Who's the guy?"

"His name's Warren," I explained. "He's so smart and handsome and…I don't what I'd do without him."

"Sounds like Nerdlinger has got a case of the broken hearts," she remarked.

"I am not a nerd," I said defiantly.

"Are you seriously saying that?" She was grinning. "Behold the _Star Wars_ T-shirt and the Spock ears."

"I didn't t-think…" I stuttered.

"Yeah, I get it. I'm a girl and I've been around for over a thousand years, so that must mean I'm not up on the times," the blonde said sarcastically before standing up. "Look, this is so not in my job description, but," she snapped her fingers, "go enjoy your new boy toy." And with that, she vanished.


	2. Chapter 2

Once the blonde disappeared, I stood up and walked back downstairs. Jonathan was deep in a huge witchcraft book and Warren was still studying his chemicals.

"Hey, Warren," I whispered. He looked up at me blankly. "I'm s-sorry if I-I upset you earlier."

"It's okay, buddy," he replied, pulling me into a hug. The demon girl did it, I think. He's never been very physical with anyone, except maybe his ex-girlfriend Katrina. "I'm sorry for yelling at you," he whispered.

"Um, it's okay," I said, patting him on the back. Jonathan raised his eyes from his book and looked a little confused as to why Warren and I were hugging. I had only dreamed for this much physical contact between me and Warren.

"Let's go out somewhere," he announced. "You, me, and Jonathan, let's get out of this damn basement."

"But aren't Buffy and her gang going to be looking for us?" Jonathan asked.

"_They_ can't do anything if _we're_ not doing anything wrong," Warren said, winking. He took my hand and led the way into the sunlight.

"So where exactly are we going?" Jonathan had to run to keep up with me and Warren.

"How about the Doublemeat Palace? I could go for some greasy, fatty fake meat," I suggested.

"The Doublemeat Palace it is!" Warren said, getting into the driver's side of the van.

* * *

"Hi," I said absently, holding myself up on the counter.

"What are you doing here?" a familiar voice demanded. I looked up to see Buffy at the counter. I stumbled backwards against the wall.

"The b-better q-question is w-what are you d-doing here?" I stuttered.

"Unlike you and your lazy friends, I work for a living," she retorted. Her eyes narrowed. "You're not here to use another invisibility ray on me, are you? I can and will have your hand in that grill before you can even turn it on."

"Can I-I just g-get three m-mega Doublemeats to g-go?" I asked. She glared at me suspiciously and rang it up. A few minutes later, Buffy walked over with a bag; she handed it to me and plastered a fake smile on her face.

"Thanks for eating with us. Do come back soon," she said before walking into the back. I hurried out to the van and handed Warren and Jonathan their burgers.

"You guys will never guess who I saw," I said. "Buffy's working there now."

"She's working at a burger joint?" Jonathan looked up from his burger.

"I don't know, I mean, aside from us, there's really no crazy demon thing going on," Warren said. "Oh, Andrew, baby, you have a little ketchup right there." He reached over and wiped a glob of ketchup off my chin. I giggled a little at his touch.

"Oy, the cuteness might just be enough to kill me," Jonathan muttered.

"Jonathan, get out of the van," Warren ordered.

"Wait, what? Why?" he spluttered.

"I need to talk to Andrew for a minute," he said simply.

"Yeah, you two are just gonna make out or something," he grumbled, climbing out the back. Once Jonathan was gone, Warren turned to me.

"Andrew, tell me the truth. Do you like me?" he asked.

"Well, y-yeah, I l-like you, Warren," I replied softly.

"I mean, do you like me like I liked Katrina?" I nodded and his gaze softened. "Well, I like you like that too."

I mentally reminded myself to thank the blonde girl if I ever saw her again as I wrapped my arms around Warren, who sighed in a way I'd never heard him sigh before. I felt safe with Warren in my arms when he suddenly kissed me.

"I really like you, Andrew," he whispered once his lips parted from mine.

* * *

"Do you believe what we're seeing?" Xander asked as he and Willow stood in front of the van.

"I think we're having a nightmare," she said. "Warren never showed any compassion, except maybe when he was with April."

"Hey, guys, what's going…oh my God," Dawn said as she approached Xander and Willow and saw what they did. "The creepy psychopath and that weird blonde guy are making out? This is all news to me. Someone please elaborate."

"Dawnie, this is new to all of us," Xander said absently.

"I have a feeling that this may not be entirely non-magical," Willow mused, her eyes closed.

"I'm having those feelings right now that I really shouldn't," Xander muttered. Dawn looked up at him and he looked back at her. "What? It's only natural," he said defensively.

"Whatever floats your boat," she remarked.

"Should we tell Buffy?" Willow asked.

"I don't think the love affair of Robot Boy and Dorkus McGee really needs to be addressed," Xander said. The three backed away from the van and walked back to the Summers' home.


	3. Chapter 3

"I love you, Warren," I whispered, lying next to Warren in the back of the van.

"I love you too," he replied, pressing his lips to my cheek. I sat up and stretched. Warren sat up suddenly and looked anxiously at me. "Where are you going?" he asked worriedly.

"I'm not going anywhere. Don't worry," I said, patting him on the chest. He seemed to relax. "We should get back to the basement though." He pouted and lay back down. I smiled; it wasn't often I'd get to see him pout. He was so adorable.

"Are you two done yet?" Jonathan called from outside. "It's cold out here."

"Shut up, Jonathan," Warren snapped.

"Okay, you know what? I'm gonna be honest," he said, opening the van door. "This morning, you weren't all cuddly with Andrew and you were snapping at him, and now you're lovey-dovey. Andrew, what did you do?"

"I-I-I…," I stammered, but Warren came to my rescue.

"Hey, Frodo, keep your mouth shut before I break it," he ordered.

"No, I want to know. Andrew, what happened?" Jonathan brushed off Warren's threat.

"Ve-ve-venge," I stuttered.

"Vengeance? Vengeance demon? They're only supposed to help you if Warren screwed you over or something," Jonathan said.

"S-she said that she would b-bend the r-r-rules for m-me," I managed to explain. Jonathan sighed and sat down next to me.

"Okay, Andrew, listen to me. I saw what happened when Cordelia wished the worst on Xander, and it wasn't pretty," he explained. "That was the doing of a vengeance demon. It's not good and you need to fix this."

"But he likes me back," I whispered. "No one's ever liked me back like this before." Warren put an arm around me and glared at Jonathan, who leaned against the side of the van. "Please don't ruin this for me."

"Fine," Jonathan grumbled. "But when you realize how crazy this is, don't come crying to me." And without another glance at anyone, he climbed out of the van, leaving Warren and I alone.

Warren snuggled up next to me and buried his face in my neck. "Promise you'll never leave me," he said.

"Never," I promised.

* * *

When Warren and I got back to the basement, it had obviously been ransacked. Warren darted around the room looking for his sketches of the invisibility ray as I collected books off the floor.

"They were here," Warren muttered. "The Slayer and her friends were here. I can feel it. Look." Warren pointed to something on the floor. I picked it up and examined it. "What is it?"

"It's someone's shirt, well, part of it," I said. "Striped blue flannel, only one person I know wears this."

"Who is it?" Warren looked curious.

"Xander Harris," I whispered. "You're right. Buffy's friends _were_ here. What say you to a little visit to the Summers' house?"

* * *

I commandeered the van and sped towards Revello Drive. Parking around the corner, Warren and I crept into the side yard and looked in the window, where Willow and Tara were making out on the couch.

"Okay, lady kisses on the couch. Let's see what's in the next room," I said, moving to the next window where Xander and Anya seemed to be having a very animated argument while Dawn sat between them, looking from one to the other.

"Where's Buffy?" Warren asked. A thud from above answered that question. I climbed the vine to see Buffy digging through her drawers.

"What do you think she's looking for?" I squinted so I could see more into Buffy's bedroom. She had just overturned a chest in her search. I saw her face light up and she ran downstairs. The two of us climbed back down the vine and saw Buffy in the living room, her Scooby gang around her. The window just happened to be open this time.

"Buffy, I feel like someone's watching us," Dawn said, looking over at the window. I ducked and pressed my back against the wall while trying to keep my hyperventilating to a certain volume.

"I'll go check," Xander's voice said.

"It's probably nothing," Buffy assured Dawn.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I opened my eyes and looked up to see a half-confused-half-livid Xander glaring at me.

"We're gonna go," I replied shortly, grabbing Warren's arm and running back to the van, but I felt a force pulling me back. Glancing over my shoulder, I saw Willow and her girlfriend with their eyes closed, their hands clasped together.

"Shit," Warren muttered.

* * *

_**A/N**_: This is what I could work with right now, but it's something after what's almost a 2-month hiatus.


End file.
